Toxic shock syndrome (TSS) is a life-threatening complication of a bacterial infection, the can result from a variety of situations, such as skin infections, burns, nosebleeds, post-childbirth, and post-surgery. For example, TSS may result from a body's immune reaction to toxins produced by staphylococcus aureus (Staph) bacteria. Initial symptoms of TSS may be similar to symptoms of influenza (“the flu”). In some instances, TSS can progress quickly and can be fatal within days if left untreated. Possible complications with TSS include liver failure, kidney failure, heart failure, shock, and gangrene.
Absorbent articles, such as dressings and absorbent pads, may create an environment in which Staph bacteria can multiply and produce toxins that cause TSS. Conventional tests for TSS include a series of blood tests which can take hours or days before test results are available. While waiting for the test results, TSS may progress and cause irreversible damage.